


There's something happening here

by twoidiotsonelove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoidiotsonelove/pseuds/twoidiotsonelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You see Louis didn’t realize when teasing became craving attention, when annoyance became infatuation, when the need to corrupt became the need to be close. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's something happening here

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt filler for the prompt "There's something happening here." Hope you enjoy!

You see Louis didn’t realize when teasing became craving attention, when annoyance became infatuation, when the need to corrupt became the need to be close. He may not know when and how it happened, but as he gazes at Liam on stage as he sings the words he wrote, the words they wrote, the words written for them. Louis couldn’t help but stare in awe because how could he be so lucky? What did he do to deserve to have Liam in his life, Liam who is nothing but smiles and energy, especially on stage.

As the chords of Girl Almighty begins, he sees Liam on the other side of the other stage jumping around, hyping up the crowd. After he finishes his opening lines he hops towards Louis and Louis couldn’t be happier, even though he pretends not to be. Liam puts is arm around Louis’s shoulder as Louis sings his part. He then leaves to join one of the other lads, but once the chorus starts he returns, singing to Louis as if he were the only person in the world. Looking into his eyes with so much love and affection, Louis felt like he couldn’t breath and that id he looked away he would probably die, or at least make a fool of himself.

 _Am I the only, only believer? There’s something happening here, there’s something happening here,_ and Louis couldn’t agree more.

When Liam left once again to dance right next to Harry, the trance like state Louis was in ended and he went on with the show. However, in that moment something shifted between the two without either of them realizing, but there was now a charge in the atmosphere surrounding them different from the buzz of perfuming live had.

Each touch was meaningful, each lingered longer than the one before. They made longer eye contact, Louis knowing that the fans would notice. Some would play it off as if it were nothing, some would know exactly what these looks and affection mean, some of them have known long before Louis realized what they meant.

Louis expected the charged atmosphere surrounding the pair would buzz away like the post concert adrenaline would. However, even after he showered and did his usual routine to bring himself down from his high, the charge did not leave whenever Louis so much as glanced at Liam. Louis also suspected Liam felt it, for he seemed to either try to ignore him or try to confront it, just like he dealt with most things.

It became a bit of a game between the two of who would break first.

In the end it was both of them. Unable to handle the frustration any longer Louis charged towards Liam’s bunk in the tour bus, just as Liam was going to look for Louis.

“Liam-”

“Louis-” 

They bumped into each other as they called each other, Louis in Liam’s arms.

“Lou,” Liam whispered down to Louis, making the older boy to look up at Liam’s eyes. He couldn’t hold in the gasp that escaped his lips for all he saw in Liam’s eyes was a mixture of love and uncertainty. “Louis, please tell me you feel it too. Please tell me that you realize that there is something happening between us. Please tell me it’s not all in my head,” Liam finally said, desperation in his voice, and how was Louis suppose to say no to that.

“No, you’re not crazy Li, I feel it too,” Louis said, winding his arms around Liam’s neck, hugging him close.

“Good,” Liam responded, wrapping his arms around Louis’s waist, and pressing his face into Louis’s neck. He then suddenly lifted his head and cupped Louis cheek, “good,” he said once again, breathing the word out against Louis’s lip and closing the gap between the two. Louis could not be any happier. He returned Liam’s kiss and all he wanted was more more more. They kissed as if their life depended on it. When they finally parted, out of breath they couldn’t help the grin that overtook their features.

“I love you,” Liam whispered, putting his forehead on Louis’s and Louis just smiled, wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck once again.

“I love you too,” Louis said. Glad that he wasn’t alone in his feelings and infatuation. As Liam kissed him again, Louis couldn’t help but thing again how lucky he was to have Liam in his life.


End file.
